Languages
Kymlun offers characters some 50 custom languages and dialects to choose from, based on the DMFI system and expanded for our purposes. The language functions are interwoven with the ability to throw one's voice to Associate characters such as Familiars and Animal Companions. Language Commands All language and voice throwing commands are accessed using the [ bracket. Any text is spoken as Talk unless it is entered into the Whisper channel. To throw a voice, we use a one-letter code for the companion in question as follows: A = Animal Companion D = Dominated Creature F = Familiar M = Master (when possessing a familiar) S = Summoned Creature 1 = 1st Henchman 2 = 2nd Henchman (and so on) To translate text into a foreign language, we then use the ] bracket. Thus'' A Greetings ''makes your animal companion give greetings in their native language, whilst [] Greetings does the same for you, and /w [F Greetings has your familiar whisper "Greetings" without translation. Any text between { } brackets is not translated into foreign languages. Therefore, F Hello {*the pixie looks at you}* How are you {Bobbie? has your pixie familiar twinkle Fifafoo *the pixie looks at you* Fiflupsie lila woo Bobbie? '''''or the equivalent. Note that most of your associates only speak one foreign language, if any. While the summons system is being revised, most summoned creatures will not have a language to use at all. Your PC on the other hand learns 2 languages, plus any bonus languages from a positive INT modifier. To choose from the languages, there are three more commands: V = View the languages you've learned and the unspent language slots remaining U = Use one of the languages you've learned L = Learn a new language Both the U and L command require a three-letter language code. Usually, these are the first three letters of the language's name. For example, typing [L SOL'' will teach you Solinar's dialect. When you learn a new language it is automatically selected as your active language. Typing ''[U ELV will make Elven your active language instead if you've learned it. You can then honestly exclaim '[] I speak elven! once again. Language Selection There are virtually no restrictions on which languages your character can learn. This is the player's freedom, as well as their responsibility. However, to learn a language you need to have spent a considerable amount of time studying it (something only done for good reason, and often with a mentor), or else immersed in it. The most likely languages for your character are those from their homeland, their current environment or those associated with their trade; your 2 free slots represent these native languages, while any bonus from INT usually reflects a deliberately learned language. You are, however, the master of your own PC. Some classes gain extra language slots. These are the Bard (+2 for their vast knowledge), the Paladin (+1 for their role as emissary), the Druid (+2) and Ranger (+1). The latter two gain their bonus languages because the Animal language is split into multiple subsections, and they are expected to make a selection of these. Wizards, of course, have a natural edge of their own due to their high intelligence requirements. Because this is not spent on linguistics as a bard's study would be, they gain 2 fewer language slots than other classes (and still come out on top). Note that these bonuses and penalties only apply to your first class. Becoming a wizard later in your career does not cause you to lose languages, nor do you suddenly learn new ones by turning bard. A character may later gain the opportunity to learn extra languages by finding certain books or through DM intervention. Known Languages *Abyssal (ABY) - The language of the Abyss, spoken by Daemons. Of most interest to those with daemonic blood and students of the Planes. It is most suited for conversations on hatred and destruction. *Archaic (OLD) - A language so old and dead no one uses it anymore. Of most interest to historians researching lost civilizations. It is most suited to conversastions on architecture and lineage. *Aquatic (AQU) - The language of the sea elves. Of most interest to those who dwell under or near the waves. It is most suited to conversations on temperature, pressure and fish movement. *Arcana (ARC) - The language of wizards. Nearly all wizards know this language, though other students of the arcane may have an interest in it too. It is most suited for conversation on spell descriptions. *Avian (AVI) - The language of birds. Nearly all rangers are masters of birdcall, though druids may also have an interest in it. It is most suited for conversation on worms and territory. *B'Ahal (BAH) - The dialect of B'Ahal Baë, the Kallahan desert and Sandstorm Port. It has some resemblance to Common. *Battle Orders (BAT) - The communication of fighters. Nearly all fighters are familiar with these barks, though anyone on the field of battle may have an interest in it. Most suited for conversations on movement and action. *Bloodsong (BLO) - The communication of sorcerers. Nearly all sorcerers can communicate through the song in their blood, though bards may also have an interest in it. Most suited for conversation on emotions and power. *Carnivorn (CAR) - The language of meat eating animals. Of most interest to nature students like druids and rangers. It is most suited for conversations on stalking and prey. *Celestial (CEL) - The language of Angels. Of most interest to those of celestial blood and temple members like Paladins and Clerics. It is most suited for conversations on theology and peace. *Chi Harmonies (CHI) - The communication of monks. Nearly all monks are familiar with this energy language, though others who meditate may also have an interest in it. It is most suited for conversations on tranquility and wisdom. *Mortan (MOR) - The language of the undead. Of most interest to necromancers and evil clerics. It is most suited for conversations on decay and vengeance. *Blips (DIG) - The language of simple constructs. Of most interest to gnomish engineers. It is most suited for conversations on orders and disambiguity. *Draconic (DRA) - The language of Dragons. Of most interest to those with draconic blood, as anyone else who tries to learn is either answered in their own language or eaten. It is most suited to conversation on superiority and reminiscence. *Drow (DRO) - The language of the dark elves. Of most interest to those with Drow blood and other underground creatures. It is most suited to conversation on cruelty and torture. *Drunken Slurs (DRU) - The dialect of drunkards. Of most interest to drunks and those who would tend to them. It has some resemblance to Common. *Duergar (DUE) - The language of the deep dwarves. Of most interest to Duergar and other underground creatures. It is most suited to conversations on resentment and wealth. *Dwarven (DWA) - The language of the Dwarves. Of most interest to short bearded people. It is most suited to conversations on labour and alcohol. *Elemental (ELE) - The language of Elementals. Of most interest to druids and students of the Planes. It is most suited to conversations on elemental properties and exile. *Elven (ELV) - The language of the Elves. Of most interest to those with elven blood and poets. It is most suited to conversations on change and beauty. *Fey (FEY) - The language of the Fey. Of most interest to those with fey blood, ghazakiin and druids. It is most suited to conversations on happiness and freedom. *Ghazakiin (GHA) - The language of the Ghazakiin. Of most interest to shade elves. It is most suited to conversations on infinities and patterns. *Gnomish (GNO) - The language of the Gnomes. Of most interest to the gnomish people. It is most suited to conversations on marvels and humour. *Herbivorn (HER) - The language of plant eating animals. Of most interest to nature students like druids and rangers. It is most suited to conversations on grazing grounds and alertness. *Halfling (HIN) - The language of Halflings. Of most interest to hin. It is most suited to conversations on family and perseverance, and has some resemblance to Common. *Infernal (INF) - The language of the Hells, spoken by Devils. Of most interest to those with infernal blood and students of the Planes. It is most suited to conversations on agreements and deception. *Lizardelle (LIZ) - The language of Lizardfolk. Of no real interest to almost anyone. It is most suited to conversations on warmth and possessions. *Lyrics (LYR) - The language of bards. Nearly all bards master this secret language of messages concealed in song, though other spies may also have an interest in it. It is most suited to conversations on meetings and promises. *Ravings (RAV) - The dialect of madmen. Of most interest to the insane and unstable, as well as those who work with them. It is most suited to conversations on ramblings and prophecy. *Marinel (MAR) - The language of fish. Of most interest to sea dwellers and nature students like druids. It is most suited to conversatiosn on formations and plankton. *Mechanue (MEC) - The language of higher constructs. Of most interest to those who build or command golems. It is most suited to conversations on directives and servitude. *Nheraz (NHE) - The dialect of Nherazkar, the Northlands and Northwind Harbour. It has some resemblance to Common. *Ogham (OGH) - The language of druids. Of most interest to druids, and they'd not even think of teaching anyone else. It is most suited for conversations on ancestry and herbal lore. *Planted Whispers (PLA) - The communication of plants. Of most interest to druids, though elves may also have an interest. It is most suited to conversations on nutrients and sunlight. *Rabian (RAB) - The language of Rabio's creatures. Of most interest to those with orcish blood, or that of ogres, goblins or giants. It is most suited for conversations on warfare and prowess. *Roburon (ROB) - The dialect of Roburan and other barbarian settlements. It has some resemblance to Common. *Shadow Tongues (SHA) - The language of shadow creatures. Of most interest to those who dance with shadow magic and students of the Planes. It is most suited for conversations on half-truths and presences. *Sign Language (SIG) - The language of the mute. Of most interest to those who would communicate without sound, and those who must understand them. It is most suited for conversations on observation and desires. *Solinarian (SOL) - The dialect of Solinar. It has some resemblance to Common. *Spirit's Lament (SPI) - The language of the dead. Of most interest to necromancers and excorcists. It is most suited for conversations on regrets and closure. *Secret Words (SEC) - The language of spies. Of most interest to those who infiltrate at court. It is most suited for conversations on discoveries and plots. *Stone Sighs (STO) - The memories of the stone. Of most interest to druids, though dwarves may also have an interest in it. It is most suited to conversations on minerals and hardness. *Street Talk (STR) - The language of rogues. Of most interest to thugs of all sorts, and those who would infiltrate their ranks. It is most suited to conversations on marks and reward. *Svirfneblin (SVI) - The language of the deep gnomes. Of most interest to Svirfneblin and other underground creatures. It is most suited to conversatins on caution and cynicism. *Swarm Vibrations (SWA) - The communication of insects. Of most interest to hive dwellers and nature students. It is most suited to conversations on sacrifice and duty. *Undercommon (UND) - The universal language of underground dwellers. Of most interest to Drow, Duergar and Svirfneblin who wish to look beyond their kind. It is most suited for conversations on obedience and trade. *Westron (WES) - The dialect of Westport. It has some resemblance to Common. *Zheradine (ZHE) - The dialect of Zheradan. It has some resemblance to Common. See also * Some links to related wiki articles. External links * Kymlun Forums Category:Kymlun Category:Mechanics Category:Lore